(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
Image forming apparatuses, such as printers and multifunction machines, are apparatuses that perform print processes on the basis of input print jobs. Upon print processing by an image forming apparatus, a user or the like specifies print settings (print conditions) for a document to be printed. Print settings include various settings, such as image quality settings, print layout settings, and so on.
Print settings may have a substantial impact on the result of printing. Depending on the settings, the result of printing may be one that is not intended by the user.
Accordingly, a technique for assisting operations for setting print settings has been proposed.